


Sleep

by Linguini



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, sleepy!Lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini
Summary: A bit of domestic fluff for our favorite pair.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 7
Kudos: 239
Collections: Kyalin





	Sleep

In all the years they’d been together, Kya would often come home late at night from a shift at the hospital to find Lin still awake. Her wife could usually be found with her nose buried in a case file, a cup of cold tea at her elbow and a furrowed expression of concentration partially hidden by the reading glasses she refused to let anyone else see. It had become so familiar that Kya found herself secretly hoping that Lin would be waiting up for her, though she never admitted that Kya being gone was the reason she wasn’t in bed. She always cited cases that needed solving or paperwork for the station or some stupid decision by the city council.

But this night, as Kya entered their apartment, kicking off her wet boots at the door, she was surprised to find something altogether foreign, and altogether hilarious. Lin was seated at the table as usual, but gone was the upright posture of the stern Chief of Police. Instead, she was sprawled over the files on the table, head pillowed in one elbow, glasses tilting at a precarious angle off her face.

Kya couldn’t help the grin that spread across her features, and took a moment to imbed the image of Lin Beifong, Chief of Police, Master Earthbender, Master Metalbender, drooling in her sleep clutching her mug of tea like it was a childhood soft toy. (Not that Lin had ever had one of those, but still…)

For a moment, Kya debated leaving Lin where she was, but then decided that that would be too cruel. And even more, she didn’t want to spend the morning watching Lin trying to surreptitiously rub the kinks out of her neck instead of asking Kya for help.

Gently, Kya laid her hand on the back of Lin’s neck and squeezed. “Hey, Chief,” she said softly.

Lin didn’t respond, and the tiniest of fond smiles quirked Kya’s lips. “Chief,” she said again, a bit more loudly. Then, “Lin.”

A snuffling noise was her only response, but at least Lin’s eyes blinked open hazily.

“Kya?” she mumbled, but didn’t move to sit up.

“Hello, you.” Kya bent to press a kiss to Lin’s temple and then hooked her hand under Lin’s bicep. “Time for bed.”

It was a sign of her exhaustion that Lin didn’t protest, just allowed Kya to guide her up and into their bedroom. With careful hands, Kya stripped Lin down to her white tanktop and then put on her own shorts and shirt for sleep. By the time she got under the covers, Lin was mostly asleep again, though still awake enough to turn and curl up against Kya’s side like an octopus, draping her long legs over Kya’s thighs and cuddling up as closely as humanly possible.

Kya rested her hand on the back of Lin’s head and stroked her hair, basking in the warmth of another body. “Good night, Lin,” she said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

“Seven mangoes,” Lin agreed muzzily, and then they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
